Reflection
by PotterHeadGranger55
Summary: Whilst researching the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Hermione stumble across the Mirror of Erised. The two see the same thing in the reflection, and their deepest desires come to life. But, is it a perfect world? (Second Year) Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1- An Accidental Truth

**CHAPTER 1- AN ACCIDENTAL TRUTH**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE DISCOVERING THE MIRROR OF ERISED IN THEIR SECOND YEAR.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELCOME TO THE NEW STORY! LET'S NOT WASTE TIME… AND GET GOING!**

 _Maybe I'm foolish_

 _Maybe I'm blind_

 _Thinking I can see through this_

 _And see what's behind_

 _Got no way to prove it_

 _So maybe I'm blind_

 _But I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

Harry and Hermione were under the Invisibility Cloak, as usual, wondering the corridors to the library, trying to research the Chamber of Secrets as best they could.

"Where are we looking tonight, Hermione?" Harry whispered, as not to alert any of the paintings.

"I'm not entirely sure, Harry." Hermione followed in his whisper, "But we would learn a lot more if Ron would come and help us."

Harry couldn't help but snicker when Hermione mentioned the attitude of their other best friend, Ronald Weasley. He had been very negative about staying up till the early hours of the morning to do research, which could potentially save all the muggleborns in the school.

Ron had tried say that he didn't want to break the rules, but everyone knew he was lying, since when had he, Harry and Hermione ever paid attention to the rules?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice of Severus Snape. The pair stopped in their tracks. They were invisible, but they didn't want to risk it.

"What were you saying, Argus?" Snape asked, looking into the darkness.

"Students going to the library after hours, Professor." Filch replied.

Harry and Hermione's heads jerked to look at each other, wide eyed. Before Harry had time to react, Hermione had grabbed him forcibly, dragging him into the closest doorway, so they could avoid the path of the two fast-approaching men. Hermione covered Harry's mouth, so the sound of his heavy breathing could be masked. Hermione waited for them to pass, and get a fair distance away from them, before releasing Harry from her grip.

Harry nearly tripped, and was close to falling all the way down the stairs. Hermione grabbed his shoulders to avoid that outcome, and Harry grabbed her waist, his arms wrapping neatly around her. He thrusted himself back up, bringing their bodies into close contact, and their heads were less than three inches away from each other.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, as their eyes locked. There they stood, twelve and thirteen years old, in romantic embrace. They were blushing furiously, their faces the colour of Ron's hair.

Eventually, they let go of each other, not wanting to go any further than they had already gone.

"Thanks…" Harry murmured, slowly.

"You're welcome." Hermione replied, awkwardly, but giving him a gentle smile.

"So… should we…" Harry said.

"Go back… yeah..." Hermione completed.

'Oh no,' they both thought, simultaneously, 'are we finishing each other's sentences now?'

"Okay… let's go…" Hermione said, trying to regain control of the situation. The pair made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they sat down in front of the fire. They were both silent, but words were emanating from each of them.

Harry eventually broke the silence.

"Are we going to try again tomorrow?"

"We have to Harry, we have no option. All the muggleborns in the school will be attacked, and then some of us could be kill- "

"That won't happen Hermione!" Harry interrupted suddenly, regretting it the very same moment. He froze for a moment, wondering if he should continue or not. "I'll make sure that won't happen Hermione. They'll need to kill me first." He decided to continue, giving himself a chance to tone down from his sudden outburst.

Both parties were confused. Harry was confused as to why he was extremely upset by even the mere mention of Hermione dying or getting hurt, and why he had suddenly become so protective of his best friend. Or… was she his best friend?

Hermione was confused about why Harry felt so strongly about the mention of her potential death, and how he would throw himself in harm's way for her, and as to why she was taking her best friend's words so seriously. Or… was he her best friend?"

"You're right Harry. It won't come to that." Hermione said, making an effort to diffuse the tension. "And I think it's time for bed." She stood up, and Harry followed her up the stairs.

"Night, Harry." Hermione said, looking behind her, giving him the usual smile.

"Night, Hermione." Harry said back, returning the smile.

With another momentary eye contact, the pair ripped their eyes away, and walked into their respective dormitories.

They laid down in bed, and tried to go to sleep.

However, sleep did not bless them for a while. Their minds were swirling, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Harry's mind was consistently going back to that awkward moment of closeness he had shared with Hermione, and how scared, but, strangely comfortable he was, with her arms around his neck. He felt a sense of belonging, a desire to stay like that forever. When he felt his heart rate rise, and saw her turning red in the face, he felt Hermione's happiness on the inside, but her reluctance on the outside. Harry lay in partial glee, and partial embarrassment.

Hermione was going back to that moment, reliving it, rethinking it. She felt so happy in that moment, and was rather angry with herself that he had not moved onto the next phase. She felt Harry's attention all focussed onto her, for one shining moment. She knew that her cheeks had coloured, and that Harry's had too. 'He doesn't like me like that… he's just a friend… that's the only way he'll see it.'

'She won't see it like that… we're just friends… she doesn't like me like that.'

Harry rolled over, tossing and turning in his bed, knowing that _any_ future interaction with Hermione was going to be uncontrollably strange.

However, all would change the next day.

Harry and Hermione sat in the Great Hall, giving each other quick glances, while keeping their heads down.

"Guys?" Ron piped up, startling them both. "Am I missing something?"

They shook their heads in unison, turning back to their plates, which they had not done so much as touched. Ron, whilst being near the bottom of the Year in nearly every subject, wasn't stupid. 'Who's going to be easier to talk to?' Ron thought to himself, then questioned why that had even crossed his mind. Of course it's going to be Harry.

"You have never been so quiet Hermione. Are you guys sure you're okay?" Ron said, eyebrow raised in a very Hermione-like fashion.

"We're fine Ron!" Hermione blurted out, angrily, before packing up her stuff and leaving the Great Hall, tears apparent in her eyes.

The two boys had their eyes fixed on her, but they were both thinking different things. Ron turned to Harry, and Harry only anticipated the following question.

"Who pissed in her cereal?" Ron said, holding the eyebrow.

"Look," Harry began, deepening his tone and leaning in, to not allow any one hearing this valuable piece of information. "Me and Hermione had an awkward situation last night when we went to research the Chamber of Secrets."

Ron frowned. "Tell me more."

Harry went on to discuss exactly what happened, physically and emotionally. Ron looked at him the entire time, and didn't even notice when the Great Hall had been nearly completely emptied. After Harry completed his story, Ron, emotionless, moved back, contemplating Harry's lengthy tale in his head. It was amazing that so much emotion could happen within seconds. Ron then grinned the most mischievous grin Harry had ever had the misfortune to lay his eyes upon. Ron clearly knew something he didn't. Ron chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, looking at Ron seriously.

"You have a crush on Hermione." Ron said, very seriously, but keeping the grin on his face.

Harry gulped. 'No… of course you don't Harry… Ron's just… overthinking it. That's what it is.' He reassured himself.

"Don't try to deny it Harry. It's obvious. I've known for a while, I was wondering when you would notice." Ron still had that grin on his face, which was really annoying Harry by now. However, Harry knew he was right. There was no denying it. The sudden rush of adrenaline, colouring of the cheeks and the sense of belonging was enough to give Harry sufficient evidence of his newfound crush.

"What do I do Ron?" he groaned. "This is really weird."

"From what you said mate, Hermione feels the same way. Not that I didn't already know that. If you want my advice, try and get into another one of those situations tonight."

Harry and Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, and prepared for another trip to the library. It had been, without a shadow of doubt, the most awkward day of his entire life. Harry could barely look at Hermione without feeling a wild frenzy of emotions, and now that they were, once again, in close proximity to one another, Harry felt the tension spike. Something that, not even two days ago, would've affected them so much.

Ron's words had been replaying in Harry's head since breakfast, which he had been contemplating all day. Harry knew he was right, for once. Since when did Ron know anything about love? In fact… that was a secret Ron could keep to himself.

As they made their way down the stairs, approaching the library, they met with the same intruders they had last night.

"We'll catch 'em tonight, Professor. I'm sure of that." Filch said, addressing this to Snape.

"It'll be a suspension at the least for the culprits." Snape replied, keeping the same, slow, sinister tone.

Harry and Hermione had heard all they needed. They would come back tomorrow.

"What is it, Professor?" Filch asked, which made Harry and Hermione stop dead in their tracks. They slowly turned, to see Snape staring directly at them. He could sense them.

They moved as quickly and quietly to the nearest corridor that their Second Year legs could allow. Snape didn't follow them, but the look on his face was enough to make sure neither of them would sleep for the next week.

When they were certain they were out of earshot, Hermione broke their day-long silence.

"That was close." She said, beginning to release suppressed breaths.

"It was." Harry responded, longing for his head to rest on a pillow.

The duo had a better chance to look around their surroundings. The corridor they had entered was long and narrow, with only one door at the end of it. It was an interesting sight, like a scene out of a movie or TV show. Even though it was ominous, Harry and Hermione slowly began to walk in it's direction, drawn by some unknown force. Harry had felt this before, but he couldn't quite place it.

For Hermione, this was a foreign feeling, something completely new, but she was drawn to it. The element of mystery was killing her, and she had to know what was forcing her and Harry to see what was on the other side of this door.

The pair were so lost in their thoughts, they nearly walked into the door. Harry reached out his hand, and tried to open the door. It was locked.

Hermione, still reluctant to make eye contact with Harry, raised her wand and said; "Alohomora.", and sure enough the door swung open.

They entered the room cautiously, unsure of what lay inside. They dropped the Invisibility Cloak, and examined their surroundings with extreme curiosity. What was it that was attracting their attention?

"Is that it?" Hermione said, from around a corner, which Harry hadn't yet seen.

"What is it?" Harry asked, making his way over to her.

"It's a mirror. A basic, plain, boring old mirror."

Harry saw the 'boring' mirror Hermione was referring too, and, for once, he knew something the undefeatable Hermione Granger didn't.

It was the Mirror of Erised.

"So, this is where it went…" Harry said, walking closer to the magical mirror. Hermione raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about. Harry, whilst remembering Dumbledore's words last year, how people would waste their lives in front of the mirror, be driven insane by it.

But his curiosity got the better of him.

He wondered if seeing his parents alive and well was his number one desire.

Hermione kept the raised eyebrow. 'What is he up to? What is that mirror?" Her thoughts were only disturbed by Harry's gasp, and quick stumble backwards. He didn't stop moving away from the sight of the reflection until he had backed up into Hermione's legs.

"What? What's wrong Harry? What did you see?"

"I- uh… I…"

"What scared you, Harry?"

"It… didn't really scare me… more… just… shock. This is the Mirror of Erised, Hermione."

"The Mirror of Erised! It shows your- "

"Deepest desire, I know."

"So, if you were shown the thing you want the most, why did it shock you?"

Harry got off the ground and looked again, and sure enough he could see the same thing. Hermione also looked in, and her eyed widened.

"What do you see, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes still fixed on the image in front of her.

After a brief pause, Harry replied. "I see… us. Together."

Mirror Harry gave the Real Harry a wink, before he leant into a passionate kiss the Mirror Hermione. The detail was immaculate. She was just as pretty in the Mirror as she was in the Real World. Harry was in awe. He didn't expect this to be what he wanted the most.

"What do you see Hermione?"

"Harry… I see us. Together."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, IT'S BEGUN! LET'S GET READY FOR WHAT'S TO COME, AS THIS ONE'S GONNA BE A WHOPPER. THIS STORY CAME FROM THE AWKWARD RELATIONSHIP I HAD WHEN I WAS TWELVE, AN AMAZING PIECE OF FANART AND MY FAVOURITE SONG 'HUMAN BY RAG'N'BONE. I ALSO WANT TO POINT OUT I WROTE THE LAST THIRD OF THIS CHAPTER WITH A BROKEN FINGER. THE PAIN I LIVE WITH TO MAKE YOU GUYS HAPPY. CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY HELP ME GROW AS A WRITER!**

 **FOLLOW ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA:**

 **YOUTUBE: /channel/UCeHzFNYSe3qwQBOMgboP6QA? (make sure to add YouTube address)**

 **TWITTER: phgranger55**


	2. Chapter 2- When Green Meets Brown

**CHAPTER 2- WHEN GREEN MEETS BROWN**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE DISCOVERING THE MIRROR OF ERISED IN THEIR SECOND YEAR.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SO, IT'S BEEN ABOUT THREE MONTHS. HA, MY CONSISTENCY IS TERRIBLE. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY, I HAVEN'T FOUND THE TIME, SO IF YOU NEED TO REMIND YOURSELF OF THE STORY, PLEASE GO AHEAD AND READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. SO, NOW THAT I'M BACK, I'M GOING TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN, BUT I CAN'T PROMISE A SCHEDULE. SO, THREE MONTHS LATER, LET'S CONTINUE!**

 _Take a look in the mirror_

 _And what do you see_

 _Do you see it clearer,_

 _Or are you deceived?_

 _In what you believe_

 _'Cause I'm only human after all_

 _You're only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put your blame on me_

"Help! Save me!" Ron was screaming at the top of his lungs, whilst this disgusting plant was wrapping around his body, his endless wriggles and struggles proving useless, only making it worse. Harry and Hermione were dead, fallen into the abyss of fire he could see slowly building beneath the plant. He could see the remains of his two best friends in between the snake-like roots of Devil's Snare, and it was horrific sight. He continued to scream, knowing it was the end, but there was still a chance that screaming could give him something to do for the rest of his life. He took what he assumed was his last breath, feeling a ginormous pull on his body. He squealed one last time, and he was pulled straight up from the plant. His eyes met with his saviour's, in which he leaned in with a passionate kiss with.

It was Lavender Brown.

Whilst he was sharing this extraordinarily intimate moment with the love of his early-pubescent life, he couldn't help but feel a force tugging at him again, but it wasn't Devil's Snare. He could feel a warm wetness forming around the top of his left thigh, and someone's voice.

"Som?"

"Rom?"

"Ron?"

"Ron?"

"RON?"

Ron jolted up instantly, trying to protect any manliness he could retain, whilst trying to prevent people knowing what he had deposited in his pyjamas.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked curiously, "You were making some really weird noises…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good Nev… go back to bed now."

Neville obliged, unbeknownst to his friend's internal, and external embarrassment.

"Thanks, Nev, me and Lav hadn't even got to the good bit yet." Ron muttered to himself, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

Harry and Hermione were staring at their respective visions, perplexed by the image in front of them. Mirror Harry was holding Mirror Hermione's hand, and the two were looking lovingly at each other. Mirror Hermione gave her counterpart a kiss on the cheek, which real Harry felt, and blushed. Maybe Ron was right.

Looking at Hermione in the mirror, he slowly began to realise how beautiful she was. Hair, face, everything. He was in awe of the girl he wanted more than anything else in the world. Thinking back, he realised he and Hermione were practically inseparable. Why did he save her from the troll? Because he felt bad. Why did he stick by her when, in his other best friend's very choice use of language, she was being a 'right bitch' to the pair of them? Because he knew he and Ron couldn't cope without her. Why did Hermione tell him that he was a 'great wizard'? Because she cared about him. Harry came to the realisation that he was in love with her. Then an even more exciting realisation came to mind.

Hermione was seeing exactly the same thing.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the reflection of her deepest desire. Vey few people knew about how she felt. Only Ginny was supposed to know, and her parents of course. Mr and Mrs Weasley knew as well. So did Lavender, and Parvati, and Padma. Fred and George were told by Ginny. She might've also let it slip to Hagrid.

Only her and the rest of the rest of the English-speaking world was to know.

'Wow, he is a charmer isn't he…' Hermione inwardly admitted, when she saw her reflection receive a kiss on the hand from her boyfriend. Hermione had melted in front of the boy she wanted more than anything else in the world.

They both subconsciously knew that their thoughts were reflecting.

The mirror duo faded away when their reality versions had slowly backed away so that the mirror was out of sight. It may have been their wishes, but it was becoming overwhelming for both.

Silence was useless now. They knew the truth. They had seen all they needed.

Like magnets, the two came together into the most passionate kiss two inexperienced, sleep-deprived, lonely pre-teens could have. To any adult onlookers, the viewing would've resulted in a cringe-induced seizure. The pair were working on what they had seen in romantic movies and TV shows. But they didn't know any better.

When they separated, their eyes locked, smiles etched on both their faces. However, those smiles were eroded instantly when the sound of footsteps was heard no more than ten meters away. Harry and Hermione made an epic dive for the invisibility cloak, hands still firmly held together. The two had only just covered themselves when the door had opened.

It was Filch.

Filch made a beeline for the Mirror of Erised, staring into it, making some very peculiar noises. The note had reached Harry and Hermione that no was a time for the caretaker to be alone when the sound of trousers coming undone reached them. The pair exited, not having any need or want to know what was going to happen in that room.

Harry and Hermione knew that their time was limited, and if the stairs moved again they were Snape's next experiment in Potions. They made an epic sprint to the Common Room, up the stairs, round the corners, up the stairs again. They finally made it up the stairs, then back into the common room.

Harry and Hermione flung the cloak off, then fell onto the sofa in front of the fireplace. They were out of breath, as it felt like they had been running forever. Their eyes met again. It was a brilliant blend of sensations when that happened, and they knew the sight of each other would always be different now. The fundamentals remained; warmth, kindness, humour, love. But everything was magnified, every detail now indefinitely apparent. In five minutes, they had learnt things they never knew about each other without exchanging so much as a word.

While their thoughts pondered, they hadn't noticed their lips were within an inch of each other's. Upon Harry's recognition, there was no hesitation to close that final inch and kiss again.

Time was irrelevant in this tiny universe that had formed around the two young people, and anything that happened outside of their moment shared the same irrelevance as time did. Even when Neville walked downstairs and saw this display of affection between Harry and Hermione. He stood, speechless, before making a 180 and walking back up the stairs. He did so quickly and silently, not to interrupt them. He got back into his bed and closed his eyes. He'd seen too many weird things that night.

The next morning, Hermione awoke in her bed. 'This is weird… I thought I was downstairs with…' she paused her thoughts. She smiled, and remembered the events of the previous night, and became practically supercharged with energy. She bounced out of her bed, and then ran downstairs. To her surprise, no one was down there. She looked around the Common Room, confused as to the lack of people, before her wonderous gaze fell onto the clock. Eleven o'clock. She darted back upstairs and dressed as quickly as humanly possible. Hermione made it to her class, forgetting which class she was even running to, as she had made sure to memorise her timetable. She practically fell through the door, and made an epic dash for the desk, sat down and threw her books onto the table.

"And what time do you call this Miss Granger?"

Hermione's blood froze. She recognised the voice, and the name she had subconsciously placed on the table.

Snape.

Her head slowly rose. The most feared teacher in the school suddenly looked ten times more terrifying. The look in his eyes could've boiled steel.

"I- uh- I was- it…"

"Detention. And twenty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

The Slytherins laughed and bantered, whilst the Gryffindors moaned and complained. Hermione's head sunk to the desk. She'd completely embarrassed herself, and lost points to Gryffindor. Her thoughts were only disturbed by the feeling of a hand slide into hers. She looked up, only to see a very scruffy looking Harry. He gave her a smile, and she replied in kind.

There was a silent understanding now. They could both see it, the pain they both felt. Only this time it wasn't just pain. It was hope. Both sides understood it, and felt it.

It was like looking into a mirror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **IF YOU WANT TO HEAR UPDATES ON THE STORY, OR JUST HOW I FEEL ON AN EVERYDAY BASIS, FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: phgranger55**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL I'M BACK. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T UP TO SCRATCH WITH THE PREVIOUS ONE, I'M A BIT RUSTY! I'M GOING TO BE THROWING LOTS OF MIRROR IMAGERY, METAPHORS AND SYMBOLISM INTO THIS FANFICTION, SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE NEAR FUTURE, SO KEEP ON LOOKING!**


	3. Chapter 3- Shattered Friendships

**CHAPTER 3- SHATTERED FRIENDSHIPS**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE DISCOVERING THE MIRROR OF ERISED IN THEIR SECOND YEAR.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. LET'S GO.**

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Like most school relationships do, the news that Harry and Hermione were now an item travelled around quickly. The worst thing about it? The Professors knew. According to numerous people, Malfoy made sure that Snape was the first to know. The word 'bastard' ran through many Gryffindor's heads during the following Potions lessons. It seems that Snape's reaction is to place Harry and Hermione on the complete opposite side of the room and taking five points from Gryffindor every single time the pair did as much as _look_ at each other. They didn't mind though, they had each other, and all was well in the world.

Well… not really.

Ron, the one who really tried to push this boat forward, was now trying to shatter it. He was determined to stop this from going any further. Ron's main concern was that he was being excluded from the trio, and frequently made the point that it should be a 'duo' rather than a 'trio'. It was becoming a constant pain to the functionality of the group. Over time, Ron, unsuccessful in his efforts to separate Harry and Hermione, began to distance himself from them. After two months pass, Harry and Hermione only exchange the regular common courtesy with Ron. The trio was disbanded.

The attacks on Muggleborns grew more severe, and there were now nearly 20 petrified students in the Hospital Wing. Harry, naturally, was now highly concerned for Hermione's well-being. Harry was also outraged at, what was in his opinion, a lacking response from Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and many of the Professors. Harry was now forced to take matters into his own hands.

 _'_ _What if it's already too late to save her?'_ Harry thought to himself, watching the flames spit in the fireplace. _'It can't be too late, can it? We don't even know what's causing the attacks, besides that spiders are somehow involved.'_ Harry slumped back into the sofa in defeat.

"This is hopeless!" He said, with a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"What's hopeless, Harry?" Hermione asked, giving him an inquisitive eye.

"This. We haven't made any developments, and you're still under threat. I have to save you Hermione- "

"You don't have to save me, Harry James Potter!" Hermione interrupted him with some ferocity. She hated it when Harry was, in her view, over protective.

 _'_ _Honestly! He must think I'm incapable of self-defence!'_ She thought, with much frustration.

Hermione, bringing her tone down to one more suitable for regular conversation, continued by stating, "While I find your concern very sweet Harry, I can't have you constantly worrying yourself to the point where you can't sleep at night. I can see it in those eyes, you've not been sleeping."

It was true, he hadn't. He was worrying himself sick about the possibility of Hermione being petrified, or worse. Harry, however, found his concern justified. He had every right to be worried about his girlfriend's well-being and security. But maybe, she was right. Hermione tended to have this knack of getting into his head, in a friendly, thought-clearing, well-meaning way. And Harry knew that, nine times out of ten, Hermione was right. He had to start worrying about other things, too.

Hermione took Harry by the hand, looked into his eyes, and said, "Harry, I want you to promise me that you'll stop constantly wearing yourself down over this. Regardless of what happens to me, life will go on for you. I love you Harry, and to see you worn down to this point, it makes me worry about you. You're a great wizard, and a great person. Never forget that."

Harry looked down at his hands, which Hermione was caressing lovingly. He sighed an exhausted sigh, looked back up into her soft, brown eyes, and tears formed in his. Slowly he was able to say; "Wh- wha- what if I l- lose y- you?"

This clearly sent the young wizard over the edge, and he began to cry uncontrollably. Hermione brought him into a hug, and began rubbing his back in a slow, soothing motion.

 _'_ _This is what the constant worry and lack of sleep had pushed him too.'_ She thought, sighing inwardly. The boy had been through too much in twelve years.

"What if I lose you? I could've lost you a fair few times before, Harry." Hermione responded to his previous question. "I don't know what I'd do without you Harry, you're my best friend."

Thinking about it some more, was he her only friend? I mean, Ron was gone, Ginny was rather distant, and the other Weasley's stopped talking when Ron went on his way. Neville… was nice, and friendly, but they weren't incredibly close. Dean, Seamus… more Harry's friends if anything. Lavender… let's not go there.

Maybe Harry was her only friend.

Harry broke her thoughts by breaking the hug and looking straight into Hermione's eyes. There was silence. Nothing needed to be said. There was a mutual understanding that they both needed each other, and that wouldn't change. The two leaned in for another attempt at a passionate kiss, but it was still cringeworthy to anyone who would be unfortunate enough to see this display of affection.

Neville jumped down the last few stairs, and his gaze fell straight into Harry and Hermione's tragic attempt at kissing. He turned a deep crimson, and this colour was only intensified when he realised he had interrupted them, and they were both looking directly at him.

Being prone to creating awkward situations, Neville did what he did best in those moments. Turned and went back the way he came. Harry and Hermione remained transfixed on Neville until he had disappeared from sight. They both them looked at each other, then back at the stairs, then at each other again.

Simultaneously, they began laughing. Hysterically. Neville never changed.

At the same time, Ron and Lavender were engaging in similar relations at the top of the stairs leading to the dorms. There was another shocking attempt at affection, but this one was perhaps not as adorable as Harry and Hermione's. While Lavender Brown had in physicality, she definitely lacked in the brain department.

One of _those_ girls.

Ron and Lavender had been certainly hitting it off for the last few days, and Ron insisted that his 'natural, masculine charm' was working. His siblings, especially the older of the bunch, knew that at Ron's age, there was no 'masculine charm', Lavender was just good at seducing him with cute giggles and highly feminine postures. Take that as you may.

This wasn't a mirror to Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione's relationship was built on mutual friendship, trust, and love. It was, to the majority of people in Hogwarts, rather sweet. Harry and Hermione both cherished each other above all else, and it was evident. Ron and Lavender's relationship wouldn't last, because the two hardly knew a thing about the other, and Lavender was just using Ron because it suited her, and he was an easy pull. When a relationship was built on physical romance, it wouldn't last more than a few weeks, after the snogging had been exhausted. It was some typical pre-pubescent hormonal supercharge that Lavender was feeding off for her own enjoyment and growth of her ever extensive ego.

Needless to say, she was using Ron, and no one could stop her.

Neville was trucking his way up the stairs, and completely missed the second-year boys' dorms.

"Why is it always me?" He asked himself whilst lost in his thoughts. "I don't need to say anyone else snogging tonight!"

As if on que, he looked up from the stairs he was charging up, only for Ron and Lavender's affectionate display to be no less than 2 feet from his eyeline.

Ron was seemingly distracted by the presence of another human being and snapped his head in Neville's direction.

Somehow Neville turned an even redder shade of red, if that was at all visible to the human eye.

Ron, and Lavender were far from impressed with their spectator, and Ron was the first to exercise his vocal chords.

"Bloody hell Neville! Again?" Ron said, trying his absolute best to sound as manly as possible, "You always have to interrupt everything, don't you! Why don't you just realise you're place?"

"Tell him, Ronnie!" Lavender chirped, annoyingly.

"Are you just gonna stand there and pretend you're not here? Say something!" Ron shouted, his conscience had clearly not realised that this was now getting out of hand.

"I- uh… so- um…" Neville spluttered, no coherent sentence forming in his head.

"Not good enough! What is wrong with you? You've always got to be up in everyone else's business! Can't anyone just have a moment to themselves for once?" Ron spat, aggressively, making the attempt to belittle and intimidate Neville, which was working.

"Yeah, go away Neville!" Lavender said, retaining her fluttery, yet nonetheless annoying tone.

Clearly, all this shouting had drawn attention to themselves, as all three involved could now hear that two people were making their way up the stairs with some haste.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, now in full view, with Hermione close behind him.

"This prat here can't keep his nose out of other people's business." Ron said, more quietly now, but still with a vast amount of spite. He pointed straight into Neville's face, his finger no more than an inch from the space between his eyes, and said; "If you _ever_ , and I mean _ever_ , interrupt us again, you won't enjoy it. Do you understand?"

Before Neville had time to react, a hand reached out to slap Ron's, with some force, with the satisfying audible sound. Hermione had her 'I'm very serious' face on, so all parties knew that it was now her turn to talk.

"Ronald Weasley," she began, almost frighteningly calmly, "I hope it doesn't surprise you to know that everyone has freedom of movement in Gryffindor Tower, meaning that Neville can be wherever he wants, whenever he wants. However, you certainly don't have the right to mock and belittle Neville because he accidently stumbled into you and Lavender having a snog. I think it's about time you learnt some respect, and stopped making everyone else feel like- "

"How dare you talk to my boyfriend like that!" Lavender chimed up, with a hint of aggression in her voice.

Before Harry had the opportunity to try and diffuse the situation, Hermione exploded into a mad frenzy. If anyone knew anything, it was not to interrupt Hermione Granger in the middle of a sentence.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted, making her anger clear, "I have a bone to pick with you too, missy! How about you stop making everyone feel inferior to you? You may be pretty, but my lord, you're so shallow. How you survived first year amazes me, but you'll never make it to our O. . Stop being such a tart and- "

"How dare you talk about my girlfriend like that!" Ron threw into this rather open-ended discussion. "You make all the accusations you can, but you're far from perfect! You bushy haired, teacher's pet, bookwormy… bitch!" It was clearly his first time at this.

However, this was enough to send Harry over the edge.

"Come and say that to me Ron! How dare you talk about Hermione like that! She's been more loyal to me than you ever could be! And as soon as you stop being so blind and realise that Lavender is using you, you'll be all the wiser because of it. You've always made Hermione feel like- "

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The attention was drawn away from Harry's section of this shouting match, and back to the individual who was being ignored in the middle. Neville.

"Can everyone just go to bed please? This is so unnecessary, I thought we were all meant to be friends?" He stated, sliding very quickly back into his regular self. Shouting was very out of character for him.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Neville's intervention seeming to calm them both down. He was right, this wasn't worth it.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Neville." Hermione said, as Harry nodded, indicating that he felt the same. They then allowed Neville through, and he was able to make his way to the dorm. He had seen and heard too much for one night.

The flat-out aggression had disappeared from the conversation, but the tension was still there, and both the remaining parties could sense it.

"This isn't done." Ron said, the earlier emotion lacking in his voice.

"Yes, it is." Harry said, plainly. "Too much has been said tonight."

Ron and Lavender scoffed. "Well, we'll continue it later." Lavender said, the giggly nature of her voice now seemingly replaced something more sinister. "You and your little girlfriend- "

"I'll see you in Charms." Harry said, leading Hermione back down to the Common Room.

"Don't ignore me- "

"I'll see you in Charms."

Ron shook his head, his eyes still firmly planted on the shadows of his former best friends. He turned back to Lavender, who was now sitting back on the stairs, looking up at him seductively, clearly not prepared to let what had just transpired over the past few minutes ruin what they had going that night. Ron was clearly going to follow suit, and they both got into their former positions and continued the evening's activities.

Harry and Hermione made their way over to the sofa in front of the fire, and both sat down in front of it. The young couple looked at each other and knew what needed to happen. Harry wrapped his arms round Hermione, whilst she sobbed into his chest.

"W- why is he so b- beastly?" She asked, sounding reasonably distraught. Harry couldn't think of an answer, and instead decided to soothe her and calm her down. It was the best way. He didn't want to start more drama than had already been had today.

"Th- the worst b- bit i- is…" Hermione continued, the sobs remaining constant, "I- is he c- c- can't se- see what sh- she's doing to h- him…"

Hermione was right. Ron could be a git on occasions, but never like this. Lavender was a bad influence, constantly hovering around like a wasp. The trouble with wasps is, they have a really nasty sting.

Hermione, whilst being incredibly kind, sweet, brave, intelligent and loving, was a very emotional girl, and disliked confrontation, massively. It really upset her to have people bickering, especially people that she considered herself friends with. Harry could do nothing but feel a degree of guilt. He could've stopped that argument in its tracks but didn't.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Hermione's face looking up at his. She had a sad smile on her face, her soft brown eyes were moist with unshed tears and her cheeks stained with the tears that did fall.

"I know that face." Hermione said, lifting herself up slightly. "You can't blame yourself for it Harry… I shouldn't have slapped Ron. It's my fault."

Harry brushed a stray strand of hair away from his girlfriend's eye and gave her a loving look. It was all becoming too much. They just had to be happy they had each other, and if Ron was being mean and upsetting people left, right and centre, maybe it was best that they didn't hang around him anymore. The pair stayed in front of the fire for a while longer, just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually they went to bed, parting with a quick kiss. On the journey up to their respective dorms, they caught site of Ron and Lavender, still at it. How they didn't need to part for air amazed them. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the pair, who were oblivious to her presence, and then moved swiftly into the dorm. It was time for bed, it had been a long day.

Hermione laid awake for a while, crying silent tears. She knew she needed to be stronger than this, but she was still sensitive to people's words. She hadn't had the easiest childhood, her family, her school, even people she didn't know. Her parents, while she loved them dearly, didn't do much to help her with her problems, consistently making the point that she'll never learn if someone else dealt with her problems. When she first met Harry on the train that day, she instantly felt a connection with him. She prided herself on being an excellent judge of character, and she could tell that Harry was also new to all of this, and, through all the excitement of the situation, she could see pain in his eyes. When they became friends, she was thankful that she finally had someone to relate to.

She rolled over, trying her best to fall asleep, tears still falling.

Harry was also lying awake, worrying about his girlfriend. They had both had bad experiences in the past, and he truly believed that he was one of the only people who truly understood Hermione, and he was stunned that people couldn't see the amazing young witch she was. He was there for her when she needed him, and vice versa, and it wasn't like it wasn't needed. Harry would be as good as dead if it weren't for Hermione, and Hermione would be dead without Harry's protection.

For a moment a wave of comfort fell over them both, as their thoughts pondered similar things. It was a mirror image, as these two remarkably similar people thought about each other.

Harry awoke the next morning and got ready for Quidditch practice. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, like there was a snake in his stomach, coiling and compressing. Something was wrong, and he could tell. The Common Room was deserted, except for Ron and Lavender, who were snogging each other senseless on the sofa. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way out of the portrait hole, not looking back to what he had interrupted.

Harry's Quidditch practice wasn't his best performance, he was distracted, and concerned. The Snitch flew straight past his face three or four times, and eventually the Gryffindor team decided to call it quits. The main reason Harry wasn't doing so well, was because Hermione wasn't there, and she always turned up to his Quidditch practice. This only further escalated his concerns, and the knot in his stomach grew tighter. Harry stood in the centre of the Quidditch pitch, alone, lost in his worries, it was only a rough tap on the shoulder that shook him from his thoughts.

It was Wood.

"Harry," he started, but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"I know what you're about to say. I'm sorry that I wasn't top of my game today, I'm just feeling pretty distracted because- "

"It's not about that Harry. Professor McGonagall wants to see you. She says it's important."

Without thinking twice, Harry made haste to Professor McGonagall's office.

As he entered the elderly witch's office, she looked up at him with some alarm, perhaps not knowing what to say to him.

"You- you asked to see me Professor?" Harry asked, his voice squeaking slightly, the knot in his stomach tightening even more.

Professor McGonagall gulped, trying to retain some of her natural demeanour.

"Yes… follow me Potter. There is something I believe you must see." She then lead him out of her office and through the extensive corridors of Hogwarts. For some unknown reason, Harry's heart was beating rapidly, and his adrenaline had spiked, especially when he realised that he was being led in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Professor McGonagall slowed down before turning the corner to their destination. She remained silent, as if she were making herself ready.

She then moved and lead Harry to one particular bed in the Hospital Wing.

Harry froze. It couldn't be. He had promised. His worst fears had been realised.

It was Hermione.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL… I'M BACK. I APOLOGISE IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG. I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH A ROUGH PERIOD IN LIFE, AND I STILL AM. I FORGOT HOW GOOD OF AN ESCAPE THIS WAS, AND HOW MUCH I LOVE DOING IT. I PROMISE TO KEEP BEING ACTIVE, AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP POSTED, MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. YOU'LL THANK YOURSELF! I APOLOGISE IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T 10/10 AMAZING, I'M SLIGHTLY RUSTY, AFTER BEING OFF OF HERE FOR SO LONG.**

 **PLEASE DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE A REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT AS A WRITER!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

 **TWITTER: phgranger55**


	4. Chapter 4- Crumbling Down

**CHAPTER 4- CRUMBLING DOWN**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE DISCOVERING THE MIRROR OF ERISED IN THEIR SECOND YEAR.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **WELL, LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW! THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE AWESOME!**

 _Don't ask my opinion,_

 _Don't ask me to lie_

 _Then beg for forgiveness_

 _For making you cry,_

 _For making you cry_

 _'Cause I'm only human after all,_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put your blame on me,_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?" McGonagall was calling to the young student. Barely moments after seeing his girlfriend lying petrified on the Hospital Wing bed, he passed out. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey was there to help out, he was merely unconscious, nothing she couldn't solve.

The damage, however, was done. Nothing could separate Harry and Hermione, Snape, Malfoy, and his goons, not even the school break, as Hermione's parents had asked her if Harry had wanted to stay the summer, instead of going back to his horrific excuse of a family. Harry had, expectedly, shown great interest.

Now, all of that was gone.

Harry, now waking up fully, looked over to Hermione, lying on the bed next to him.

"Mr. Potter are you okay?" McGonagall asked, with some concern in her voice. She had always been a no-nonsense woman, even coming off as emotionless at times, but she did care for the young boy, remembering the day he was dropped at his aunt and uncle's doorstep regularly.

Harry ignored her question, proceeding to walk slowly towards Hermione's bed, emotion wiped completely from his face. He dropped to his knees when he got close to the bed and observed his girlfriend.

If he didn't know better, you could assume her to be dead. All colour was drained from her face, her hair now looked dry, when it once had volume and added so much character. Now, she could've been anyone, just another girl.

Harry took Hermione's hand, which was frozen rigid. Her eyes were still open, and Harry could identify a look of shock on her face. Harry stared at her expectedly, as if waiting for her to awake. No avail.

Slowly, Harry lowered his head and began crying. Uncontrollably, he was hyperventilating. His best friend was gone, and she may never return. He felt a comforting palm rest on his shoulder, and he assumed it to be McGonagall's.

The elderly professor looked down at the young man in front of her and could only feel sorrow. After all he'd been through in life, even from infancy, only to have his best friend taken away from him by something that was destroying the livelihood of the school.

She tried her best to comfort the boy who was crying a river right in front of her, but nothing would console him. He was completely, from her observation, grief-stricken, regardless of the fact that Hermione was still alive. She tried to drag Harry out of the Hospital Wing, but he would constantly fight to get free and rush back to Hermione. It was becoming too much to bear.

"Madame Pomfrey!" McGonagall shouted, summoning the mediwitch. "A little assistance?"

In a combined effort, which took what felt like an eternity, Harry had stopped his frantic display and was now crying on the floor, seemingly isolated from the two witches who stood not even three feet away from him.

"NO! NO!" Harry screamed, over and over again. By the time that there were no tears left to fall, he just lay there, whispering to himself, repeating the same things again and again and again and again.

"Why Hermione? Why why why why why WHY? She doesn't deserve this!"

He was in the worst state of shock.

Eventually, Harry was able to control himself, stand up, and remove himself from the Hospital Wing. He walked a few paces, then just slid down the wall. He was around five meters away from the entrance to the Hospital Wing, where his dearest friend would now lie, a prisoner in her own body, potentially for months.

It was all over.

He had promised her.

Constantly.

He would look after her.

What was he now?

A liar.

Harry just sat there for what felt like hours, until the familiar voice of Hagrid raised his head which had been staring at the ground for ages.

"Harry?" Hagrid spoke, with confusion prevalent in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't put it into words. Hagrid looked at the young boy who he had held when he was only a baby and then brought him back into the magical world. It saddened him to see Harry upset, as it wasn't like him at all. He already felt a great degree of sympathy, even though he didn't know what was wrong.

Harry couldn't do anything but stand up, walk back into the doorway of the Hospital Wing, and point at a bed.

Hagrid's jaw dropped. It was Hermione.

He got it now, why Harry looked distraught. He knew about Harry and Hermione's relationship, just like everyone at Hogwarts. He brought the young wizard into a hug, trying to prevent tears from forming in his eyes. He loved Harry and Hermione, and Ron could be a bit off-hand at times, but he still kind of liked the red-headed wizard.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hagrid said, as soothingly as possible. "It'll all be okay, the Mandrakes will be ready soon."

"No… no… it won't be okay…" Harry's muffled voice said, not having the energy to sob or cry anymore.

Hagrid knew he had to take charge here and give Harry some much-needed advice.

"Harry, Hermione would not want you to have a breakdown about this now, would she? She knows that you're a strong wizard and that you'll get past this."

"I need her though…" Harry blurted, some fresh tears brimming.

"Well, if you need her so much," Hagrid began, then leaned into Harry's ear and whispered; "Get her back."

Hagrid wasn't stupid, he knew Harry and Hermione were going to take down what was in the Chamber of Secrets. If their first year was anything to go on, Harry would go into the Chamber himself.

Harry knew Hagrid was right. He had to act instead of feeling sorry for himself, and that was exactly his plan. He would bring Hermione back, kill whatever was causing so many problems, and close the Chamber of Secrets for good.

Plan set.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, then spoke. "You're right. I'm going to act now. I need to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets that you could tell me."

Hagrid looked nervous, then explained his story. He told Harry how he was framed by Tom Riddle, and what happened that day so many years ago. Harry was stunned. Everything he had heard, a lie.

"If you need any help at all…" Hagrid said, only to be interrupted by McGonagall.

"Potter, Hagrid, away with you. Mr. Potter, you can see Miss. Granger when she has been fully assessed, at that time I shall personally let you know. Now away with the pair of you."

"Follow the spiders." Hagrid whispered, before walking out of the Hospital Wing and back down to his home.

Harry was confused. Follow the spiders? What on earth does that mean?

He'd ponder it in the Common Room.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole, grabbed some parchment, sat in front of the fire, and started thinking. There had to be a connection somewhere, as Harry had recalled seeing spiders near the bodies of many who were petrified.

His thoughts didn't last long though, as two very angry voices could be heard descending the stairs.

"Well that's not my fault, is it?" A very familiar voice said with some forcible aggression.

"Well, yes, it is your fault, you and your bloody cheek!" Another lighter voice chirped angrily. It didn't take long to figure out who they were.

"You know I reckon you use me!" Ron shouted, coming into line of sight.

Lavender let out a sinister laugh, and fiercely spat back; "And you don't use me? You use me for your own personal gain, don't you? In twenty minutes, you'll come crawling back to me, wanting a kiss and a cuddle? Why do men always use me?"

"Because you let them."

Harry didn't quite realise he'd said that out loud until he could feel the piercing glares of Lavender and Ron focused on the back of his neck. He had turned around when he saw Ron and was hoping to be unnoticed for the duration of this argument. Now, he was a part of this seemingly heated discussion. He gulped, but he'd already committed to talking, so decided to continue.

"You just let them come to you for your gain, because you enjoy the attention. And when you've got use out of them, you drop them, destroying their self-esteem." He had little idea what 'self-esteem' meant, but he had heard people use it in a similar conversation. He was unaware of how accurate he was in his choice of vocabulary. "Just like you're about to do to Ron." He finished.

Ron stood there, stunned. He had been a git to Harry to for the past couple of months, and here Harry was, defending him. He would've responded, but he was distracted by the fact that Hermione wasn't sitting next to him. They were inseparable. However, it didn't take it long to figure out what must've happened. He felt horrible for everything that had happened the previous evening, and now that Hermione was gone, he didn't even have the chance to apologise.

And it hurt.

Ron was catapulted back into the conversation by Lavender's infuriating voice.

"Don't question me, Potter! Hermione may do that to you, the bitch she is!"

Harry had to resist the anger that boiled his blood. He was enraged, especially after what had just happened to Hermione. The vein in his forehead was close to popping, and his face had gone red. To say the least, he wasn't best pleased.

"Lav! Why did you say that? That's very disrespectful, how do you think– " Ron started, but was soon interrupted by the fast contact of Lavender's palm on his face, making a loud noise. Harry knew that it hurt, just by seeing it.

"Me being disrespectful? You've been more disrespectful!"

"No, you have!" Ron retaliated, holding his cheek.

"No, you have!"

Harry sighed. This was absolutely pathetic, they were both pricks.

"You're the most disrespectful person ever!" Lavender spat at him, childishly.

"No, I'm not! You're disrespectful. Not me!" Ron spat back.

Lavender, who was about to respond, was fiercely interrupted by an angry Harry.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Please…" Harry started by shouting, then trailed off. "I'm busy, and you've both heard my side. Could you continue this somewhere else please? I have work to do."

Lavender let out a brief sigh, but she left the Common Room and shouted behind her; "You're a dick, Ron! I hate you and I hope you die!"

Ron tensed, and looked like he wanted to snap back, but didn't respond. He looked back over at Harry and tried to initiate a conversation.

"Hey, uh- thanks for- "

"Ron, I'm busy, and I don't want to hear it. Just because I stuck up for you, it doesn't mean we're friends."

Ron looked upset, having snapped out of whatever illusion that Lavender permeates around her.

"I just- I just- I- "

"I'll give you fifteen seconds Ron."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean what I said last night."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I don't believe you." He replied, blankly. Ron had to resist crying. They'd been friends since the beginning of their time at Hogwarts, and now it was all over. He wasn't going to waste his time trying to change Harry's mind.

"Did- um… Hermione get- "

"Yes. Yes she did. And I don't want to talk about it." Harry responded quickly. He didn't want to break down again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Bloody hell, Ron, would you leave me alone?" Harry said, forcefully.

Ron looked at his feet and followed them all the way up to the dormitories.

Harry pondered his actions for a moment. Should he have said that? Had he done the right thing?

Yes, he had. He didn't have time for people like Ron anymore. He was always slowing him down, upsetting Hermione and being a general embarrassment in conversation. All he ever did was play chess and talk about Quidditch.

Harry turned his thoughts to the more urgent task at hand – the Chamber of Secrets. Harry stayed up for hours, constantly thinking about the connection between the petrified and spiders. He had used endless amounts of parchment, it looked like Hermione had done her homework on this table.

Harry paused and sighed.

Hermione.

He thought about her for a moment, her laugh, her smile…

He had to get on.

He continued his brainstorming, Hermione had taught him well.

It must've been the early hours of the morning when Harry felt a presence behind him, and he looked to see who it was.

It was Neville.

"He- hey Harry…" Neville said nervously. He was sweating profusely and looked incredibly nervous.

"What are you doing Neville? It must be like one in the morning!" Harry asked, wanting to get Neville in and out as quickly as possible. He was slightly preoccupied with his brainstorming.

"I- uh… needed to speak to you… about… um… He- He- Hermione…"

Neville flinched as he saw Harry physically tense. He closed his eyes and prayed that Harry wouldn't yell at him. He felt like he was good friends with Harry, and he didn't want to lose him, especially as he had so few friends to start with.

Harry calmed slightly, but he was still inwardly tense. He didn't quite grasp why Hermione's name made him feel like that, but he wasn't about to question it. He was in the midst of deep thought and would prefer it if Neville didn't stay long.

"What about her?" Harry said through gritted teeth, which seemed to unnerve Neville, but it was better than Harry going ape on him.

"Well I- uh- would- like to start by saying sorry…"

"Get to the point Neville. I'm working."

"I was the one who found her." Neville blurted out, rather quickly, much to his and Harry's surprise. But mainly Harry's, who had leapt out of his seat and immediately hit Neville with a thousand and one questions.

"When? What happened? Did you see her collapse? Where was she? Where was she going? Was she with anyone? Was she upset? Did you see who did it?"

Neville was ultimately overwhelmed and began to freak out.

"HARRY! PLEASE STOP! I'm sorry I brought it up okay!"

Neville made a beeline for the stairs, but Harry was faster than him. He felt bad for bombarding Neville, but he needed to know whatever Neville could tell him. He got to the entrance of the stairway and blocked it, so Neville couldn't get past.

"I'm sorry Neville, but I need answers. I just need to know what you can tell me."

Neville, whilst looking uneasy, gulped, and began to tell his story.

"Well, I was walking through the corridors, I was going to and see Professor Sprout. I was getting close to the library, when I heard a sharp gasp, then the sound of something colliding with the floor. I turned around, to see that it was Hermione."

Harry closed his eyes, turned his head away from Neville, and took several deep breaths. He didn't want to have that image in his mind, but it was crucial to the story, and practically unavoidable. Neville waited for him to turn back his way before continuing.

"I ran over to her," he continued, "and around the corner, all I could see was a shadow of something huge, with a slimy trail behind it."

Harry immediately ran back in the general direction of the sofa, jumped over it, grabbed the parchment, and copied Neville's description word for word.

"Anything else?" Harry asked, seemingly supercharged with energy, as he now had sufficient information to go and investigate.

"Yes," Neville began, whilst Harry looked at him tentatively. "She was carrying a mirror, and it looked like it shattered on the floor when she fell. I don't think anyone actually cleared it up."

Harry noted that as well, before tearing a bit of parchment off, and writing a bit more.

"Thank you Neville. Seriously. I owe you one."

Neville nodded, he was confused beyond belief. Harry seemed… energised, like he was excited. Neville wasn't capable of giving a verbal response. Why did the weirdest stuff always happen to him? He decided to not give that too much thought, as the more he thought about it, the more it messed with his head, and the only place his head wanted to be now was a pillow.

It goes without saying that he headed back up to the dormitories.

Harry placed the note in his pocket, before joining Neville in the dormitories. His note read:

 _Library_

 _Mirror_

 _Big slimy thing_

Seemed like enough to go on.

Harry rested his head, he'd been thinking for hours now. He needed some rest, because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

He was sure of it.

Harry woke up the next morning and jumped right into action. He got dressed quicker than he'd ever done before in his life, checked to see if that bit of parchment was still in his pocket, and made a sprint for where Neville had claimed Hermione was. He didn't exactly know what he would do when he got there, but it was a starting point. He also had to narrow down something that was 'big' and 'slimy'.

Big and slimy. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt as if he must've been missing the obvious.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts, he was only taken out of them when he felt and heard something cracking underneath his foot. Harry looked down to see broken shards of mirror. He could see himself reflected in the dozen or so pieces that lay scattered on the floor just outside the library. It was strange, seeing your own face staring back at you, especially multiple times.

It just brought him back to how he and Hermione first got together. In the mirror.

Harry bent down and picked up one of the shards and observed the young man he saw looking back at him. He was a right state, big black bags under his eyes, his hair the unruliest it had ever been, his nose had three very large whiteheads, with another two on his right cheek. He sighed. If Hermione could see him right now, she would freak out, and force him into the shower.

"Don't touch that Potter." Snape said, slowly, causing Harry to snap his head up to look at him. Snape turned his nose up when he looked at the young wizard's face, before his expression became a smirk. Another excuse to take points from Gryffindor. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor Mr. Potter, for your unseemly appearance. I would recommend you take a shower, and then put on your robe the correct way around."

Harry winced slightly, why did it have to be Snape who found him? He stood up and turned around to go back up to the Common Room, before Snape began speaking again.

"Before you leave, Potter," Snape began, and Harry turned around again. "Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience. I would advise you to not keep her waiting very long."

"Yes Professor." Harry said, his thoughts taking over again. He had to stop letting his brain do that.

Harry made his way back up to the Common Room, his thoughts processing everything again. Snape, the 'large snake thing', the mirror.

The mirror.

Harry hit himself so hard in the head he disoriented himself for a moment.

The Mirror of Erised shows your most wanted desire, and right now he wanted nothing more than to find out what was in the Chamber of Secrets, because that in turn would save Hermione.

Harry's plan for the day was made: clean up, talk to McGonagall, see Hermione and go back to the Mirror of Erised.

Ron sat in his room, bored beyond belief. He had no one now, no Harry, no Hermione, no Lavender. He felt sad, he felt lonely, he felt powerless. He felt something else, too. Anger.

He was furious Lavender had played him. He was furious Hermione had gone out with Harry. Harry, well, he was the last person Ron wanted to see. Ron wanted to hurt him, more than he was already hurt. Harry had disregarded his attempts to make good on their situation. Not to mention that Harry had yelled at him and Lavender the previous evening, which hurt Lavender.

Wait, but did he still care? No he couldn't. Did he? Yes? No? Maybe?

He was confused. But he didn't care. He wanted revenge on 'the-boy-who-lived', once and for all. He hated having to live in his shadow for all of first year and a significant chunk of second year.

He was going to make sure Harry paid for making him feel like crap for ages.

It was only a matter of time.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **SEE! I DO STICK TO MY PROMISES AND UPDATE MY STORIES! I WOULD AGAIN LIKE TO APOLOGISE IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T 10/10, I'M STILL SLIGHTLY RUSTY, AND SCHOOL HAS KEPT ME ON MY TOES FOR THE PAST WEEK OR SO. THIS STORY WILL HOPEFULLY BE OVER BY THE END OF SEPTEMBER, NOT THAT I'M NOT ENJOYING WRITING IT, BUT I HAVE SOME OTHER BIG IDEAS THAT I'M EXCITED FOR, AND I WILL ADMIT TO LOSING SOME PASSION FOR THIS STORY, ESPECIALLY AS I'M FOUR CHAPTERS IN AND I STARTED IT 8 MONTHS AGO. IT'S GETTING HEATED! CRAZY STUFF WILL HAPPEN!**

 **PLEASE DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE A REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT AS A WRITER!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

 **TWITTER: phgranger55**


	5. Chapter 5- Fractured Reality

**CHAPTER 5- FRACTURED REALITY**

 **NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, HARRY POTTER RIGHTS ARE J.K. ROWLING'S AND WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT.**

 **THIS FANFICTION IS ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE DISCOVERING THE MIRROR OF ERISED IN THEIR SECOND YEAR.**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **URGENT HELP NEEDED! SEND ME SOME GOOD HARRY AND HERMIONE FANFICS… I NEED TO FIND SOME! LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME. IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

 _Some people got the real problems_

 _Some people out of luck_

 _Some people think I can solve them_

 _Lord heavens above_

 _I'm only human after all,_

 _I'm only human after all_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

 _Don't put the blame on me_

Harry walked down Hogwarts seemingly endless corridors, navigating himself to McGonagall's office. He wouldn't admit it, but there was a feeling of trepidation. He had no idea what McGonagall was going to tell him, but he could only assume it would be something to do with Hermione. He had to push his thoughts into the back of his mind. He was going to save her, that he knew. The mandrakes would be ready in a matter of days, and Hermione would be alright again.

She had to be.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost completely walked past McGonagall's office.

'I have to stop doing that, letting my brain go straight to autopilot.' He thought to himself. He knocked on the door to the office, only to regret it afterward. The door was big and solid, complete with unending textures and patterns that destroyed his knuckles almost immediately on contact.

Whilst he was rubbing his now quickly bruising fingers, he heard the plain, yet authoritative voice of McGonagall on the other side of the door call; "Enter."

Harry did so and walked directly to her desk. Her eyes moved quickly from the pile of parchment on her desk, meeting directly with the eyes of Harry's. There was something about her stare that no one at Hogwarts could ever hope to understand, but there was something positively chilling about it. It wasn't a welcoming stare, either, which unnerved Harry greatly.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall began, slowly. "I wish to tell you that Miss Granger has been fully assessed and you may now go and see her."

Harry nodded in recognition, thankful he could now at least go and see his girlfriend, and maybe discover some more about how she was petrified. She had to of have a reason for carrying around a mirror.

"Harry, I need you to tell me the truth." Professor McGonagall said, almost out of the blue. She looked concerned to say what she was about to say. "Do you know anything about what's going on? The amount of links that can be made to you must mean you have a degree of involvement."

Not this again. Harry sighed inwardly. What would it take to get people to understand that he was innocent? He had no idea what was going on! Well, not really, he knew a bit, he was still piecing it together, however.

Before Harry got the opportunity to respond, he heard the indistinguishable voice of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Minerva," he began, "I do not believe that Harry has anything to do with the recent attacks on muggleborns." Dumbledore made his point slowly, but matter-of-factly. "Harry's best friend _and_ girlfriend has been the latest victim and I think we can all be certain that young Mr. Potter would most certainly not attack her under any circumstances."

Harry felt comfortable now he had the appropriate backup. Dumbledore had made a valuable point, he would never harm Hermione, ever.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I am merely asking if Harry can tell us anything we don't already know."

"Hello Professor McGonagall, I was wondering…" Harry's eyes rolled at the presence of the oh-so-charismatic Lockheart, eleven times winner of the most punchable face in Magical Britain Award.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realise you had company." Lockheart apologised for his intrusion and turned to leave.

"Actually Gilldroy, your presence is much welcome in this conversation," Dumbledore said, with a small smirk on his face.

Harry had to try his hardest not to sigh in exasperation. The last person he wanted to see was Lockheart. As if things couldn't get worse, Snape entered the room.

"You sent for me, Headmaster?" Snape said, his usual slow voice lacking all traces of emotion as always.

"Yes, Severus. If everyone would like to take a seat, you too Harry." Dumbledore pointed to the seat directly behind Harry, which he, with a high degree of reluctance, sat in.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin. I'll keep this brief, as we're all busy people, and I'm sure that Mr. Potter will be wanting to visit Miss Granger as soon as possible." Harry nodded in agreement. The sooner this was over with the sooner he could continue his established timetable for the day.

"The matter is of the attacks on muggleborn students in this school." Dumbledore began, looking around at the other three professors, then at Harry. "Who here believes that young Mr. Potter is behind these attacks?"

Harry looked at his Professors now, wondering what their responses would be. McGonagall and Lockheart did not raise their hand, and, to Harry's surprise, neither did Snape.

"That's clear then," Dumbledore spoke softly, as if he knew this would be the result. "Harry, we must ask, however, do you know anything about what is going on?"

Harry thought for a moment. He could claim complete innocence, or he could tell them he was onto something. He opted for the truth, as he came to the realisation that Dumbledore would know he was lying.

"Well, I know some things, but I'm working on piecing it together," Harry said, his head facing the floor, not willing to make eye contact with those around him.

"What do you know Harry?" Dumbledore said, in a relatively soothing way, as to not frighten or scare Harry. Dumbledore had got to know Harry relatively well over the past two years, and he was certain that Harry was going through a tough time.

"Only what I've been told." Harry said, slowly, carefully thinking about how to structure his next sentences. "Neville told me that he saw Hermione collapse, and that there was a large slimy thing quickly going around corners."

The teachers each looked alarmed, shooting looks of worry at each other. It was a while before Dumbledore spoke.

"Thank you Harry. You may go now."

Harry naturally stood up, walked to the door, exited and made his way directly to the Hospital Wing.

Back in McGonagall's office, all the Professors were looking at each other with a vast amount of intensity.

"So it's certain then. The monster is what's causing the attacks." McGonagall said, her voice wavering.

"I should've known it. It was obvious for someone like me, I tell you." Lockheart blurted out, at exactly the wrong moment.

"Well then, Gilldroy, if you are so wise, why don't you find the monster and take it down yourself. You are of course a great wizard, and I simply cannot think of someone more up to the task than you. It would be your best achievement yet, might I add." Snape, who had remained silent up to this point, said in an icy cold voice as his lips pierced upwards into the slightest of smiles. Lockheart looked at him in disbelief.

He knew his secret.

"Well it's settled then. You shall deal with the monster, your skills are of course remarkable." McGonagall said, the same smile present on her face. She knew as well.

"Okay, I'll get right to it." He said, an awkward smile on his face, before leaving McGonagall's office with haste.

The three remaining Professors exchanged elongated glances. They all knew.

"What should we do about Potter?" Snape said, breaking the silence. "Should he be protected?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Severus." Dumbledore said, staring off into the distance. "Mr. Potter will do what's best, I'm sure of it."

Dumbledore knew Harry. He was going to find the chamber himself and make an attempt to kill whatever had petrified Hermione. It was part of his character.

He wasn't going to stop him.

Harry was going directly for the Hospital Wing, and when he made it there he practically threw himself onto the chair by her bed, instantly grabbing her hand. He looked lovingly her stone-cold eyes, sadness washing over him like a tsunami. She was so pale, grey almost, laying motionless on the bed, he face void of any emotion, except the early stages of shock.

Harry shed a few silent tears but was quickly distracted due to an unusual texture he found residing in Hermione's palm. He looked down at her hand, to find that a piece of parchment was scrunched up in it. He quickly grabbed it and began reading.

He was in shock.

Hermione had figured it out.

The connections were all falling into place. It was a snake, which is why he could hear it, spiders flee from it, linking it to what Hagrid had told him. But there was one thing he didn't understand.

One look in the eyes killed the victim stone dead, so why had no one died?

He sat, pondering for a moment, trying to make sense of it all.

"Hermione had the mirror…" he mumbled to himself, his thoughts merely leaking out of his mouth. "Mrs. Norris… the water… Colin… camera… oh of course!"

Harry was so pleased with himself he sprung off his chair. "The reflection! The reason no one's died is because they only saw the reflection!" He was surprised at how little time it took him to figure that out, he usually needed Hermione for complex things such as that.

He took another look down at his girlfriend, who, quite unfortunately, couldn't be pleased for him in his success. He had a sad smile on his face, but, regardless of whether she was conscious or not, she'd figured it out before he had.

He leaned down, planted a kiss on her forehead, and whispered, "Thank you." He then took off towards the Mirror of Erised, knowing that would show him what he needed to see.

Harry arrived at the corridor where he and Hermione found the Mirror, not realising how disgusting it smelt. Perhaps the adrenaline of that night a few months ago was enough to block out the smell of mouldy cheese and rotten egg, but Harry pressed on regardless.

He opened the door, the smell smacking him in the face repeatedly, but that wasn't his worry whatsoever.

The Mirror was gone.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Harry shouted as he ran over to where he remembered the Mirror standing. He looked around, but it was nowhere in sight.

"What? How? Why?" Harry was confused. Who had moved it? And more importantly, why?

Harry left the repulsive room, the stench making his eyes water uncontrollably. He was walking aimlessly around Hogwarts. It wasn't the end of the world that he couldn't find the Mirror, but it would've been a hell of a lot easier for him if he had.

Harry didn't quite know how long he was walking for, until he saw something rather unseemly on a distant wall that caught his eye. It was red, and vaguely resembled some form of symbols, perhaps letters?

Harry made towards the strange distant message, his heart beat increasing the closer he got.

When he could make out some form of message, and what it was written with, he broke out into a full-on sprint, arriving at the blood-stained wall in a matter of seconds.

 _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

Harry was shocked. This must mean that someone had gone into the chamber.

"They took her." A shaky voice said from within the shadows. Harry backed up slightly as footsteps approached him slowly. Harry calmed slightly as the figure of Ron emerged, but he quickly put his guard up as he saw the state of him.

He was visibly twitching, with what could only be assumed as rage. His eyes had a darkness within them, and his hair was scruffy, dishevelled and looked like it had some clumps missing. At that moment, Ron was the visual embodiment of insane rage.

"They took her." He repeated, barely moving his lips.

"Who?" Harry asked, trying to appear as brave and confident as possible, when he was terrified beyond his wits. He had never seen someone so terrifying in his life, and he included Voldemort in that.

"Ginny." He said, almost too calmly for Harry's liking. "And it's all your fault." Ron's words ricochet around the empty corridor, stabbing Harry in the heart numerous times. "It's all your fault. And you don't even care." Ron's eyebrows creased even more than they already were, which Harry didn't believe was possible. Noticing that Ron had his wand in his hand, Harry reached for his as well.

"I'm going to kill you. And her. And everyone you love." Ron said, still with a degree of calm on his face, which unnerved Harry more than his words did.

"Ron I- " Harry began soon realising that was a mistake.

"I HATE YOU!" Ron screamed, and he wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard it. Accompanying his words, Ron jetted forwards at lightning speed towards Harry, who barely had enough time to react. Harry dodged Ron's tackle assault in the nick of time, but Ron was back on his feet already and had his wand pulled out.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron shouted aggressively, and Harry prepared for the impact by closing his eyes, knowing there was no time to run. When he heard a surprised scream and realised that he wasn't being hurtled across the corridor, he opened his eyes, only to see Ron lying against the wall, obviously dazed, but quickly recovering.

Harry saw an escape opportunity and took it. He took off, and the sound of quick footsteps behind him let him know Ron was in hot pursuit. Harry knew he could outrun Ron, it was only a matter of time before Ron grew tired.

The chase continued for what seemed like hours, as Harry was racing all over Hogwarts, the sound of Ron close behind his only driving force. He never looked behind him to see how close Ron was, as he knew it would only slow him down, and potentially cause him to collide with something in front of him.

"Stop running this instant! Both of you!" A rather pompous voice called to them from another hallway. Harry didn't stop, and from the sound of it, neither did Ron. A third pair of feet took off as well.

"Stop! Come back!" The voice called again. Harry, if he were not running for his life, would've groaned as he realised that it was Lockheart's.

Harry, having heard the feet behind him distance, now considered hiding somewhere. The girl's bathroom where they had brewed the Polyjuice potion was no more than ten strides ahead of him.

He leaped into the empty bathroom, making immediately for one of the stalls.

No sooner had he opened the door when he felt someone's hands grab him violently and throw him to the ground. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that it was Ron. Harry tried to wriggle away, but his attempts to do so were futile. Punch after punch landed on his stomach, and Harry was writhing in pain. After what felt like an eternity, Harry felt the punches come to a swift halt, and looked to see a red-faced Lockheart keep the manic Ron under control.

Harry stood up, only be practically hurtled across the room into something solid. Hands were thrust upon his neck, and his breathing became a lot more difficult. He could just see the face of an angry Ron staring into his eyes with the evillest look he had ever received.

Harry was powerless, all his attempts at escape ineffective. Was this it? Die at the hands of his former best friend? Choked to death?

Harry considered taking it. His life had been miserable, and, even at Hogwarts, people hated him, thinking he was evil. Maybe he could finally be at peace, meet his parents and be with them again.

Harry closed his eyes, preparing to meet his fate.

But, all of his best days were yet to come. What would Hermione do when she woke up, with him dead? Would Ron go to Azkaban for the rest of his life? He couldn't let that happen. Harry had to survive.

He opened his eyes. He was getting weaker every millisecond that passed, but his resolve had never been stronger. It took all of his might to utter anything, but he knew what he needed to say. Not that Ron would understand it.

Harry spoke in parseltongue, knowing how much it chilled people to the bone whenever he did. Sure enough, Ron's grip weakened, and he could wriggle free.

That is, if he didn't immediately have the sensation that he was falling.

And by the confused cries of two other people, he knew he wasn't the only one.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

 **OOOOH, CLIFFHANGER! YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING DOWN, BUT IF YOU DON'T I'LL LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE. I'D LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE DELAY ON HIS CHAPTER. SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN AS LONG AS IT DID, BUT I'VE JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND I'VE BEEN GETTING HOMEWORK UP TO MY EYES. THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULDN'T TAKE AS LONG, BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES. REMEMBER! SEND ME GOOD HARRY AND HERMIONE FANFICS, I'VE BEEN HAVING A HARD TIME FINDING ANY GOOD ONES, AND THEY ARE MY MAIN INSPIRATION FOR WRITING, SO YOU'D BE HELPING ME OUT WITH NEW IDEAS!**

 **PLEASE DON'T BE SHY, LEAVE A REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT AS A WRITER!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

 **TWITTER: phgranger55**


End file.
